


Valentines day

by Dunebug03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebug03/pseuds/Dunebug03
Summary: a fluff of klance and their space valentines day.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Valentines day

Valentine's day in space. Who would have thought, that of all the holidays in space, valentines day was universal. Not the paladins of voltron. So when they heard, they made it their mission to spit up in the space mall and find gifts for their fellow paladins. Allura went with Shiro, talking about what each paladin liked. Lance grabbed hunk and walked off in another direction. Pidge and Keith, they had a different agenda.   
“So, kill bot fantasia is one of the most popular but-” pidge rambled as they walked past what looked to be an alien game stop. Keith nodded along at all the right places, but his mind was elsewhere. Pidge had stopped talking, looking up at Keith, who had run into a pole for not paying attention.   
“Is something wrong?” pidge crossed her arms over her chest, her glasses shining. Keith rubbed at the back of his neck, face flushed. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. How was he going to tell pidge he wanted to confess to lance? Sighing, he turned to pidge. Her expression made him jump a bit.  
“I already know.” was all she said before pulling Keith by the sleeve around the mall. They stopped in front of a store. The outside white, but the inside was filled with stuffed animals, cards, homemade chocolates, and other knick knacks. Pidge let go of Keith and ran into the store. Keith dashed after her, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
“Found it!” she was behind him, holding up a card. It was blank. The front and back completely empty.   
“You can create your own sayings. I even found a mini projector for the empty dance studio I found last week. You can put disks into it.” Keith had not said one word since they left the castle.   
‘So what i'm thinking, is make a movie projector. Put all of Lance's favorites on there. I can let you borrow my computer. Then take him to the old dance studio and watch them on the back wall where it's flat. I can help you set it up beforehand” she smiled, something of mischievous and evil. If Pidge had a plan, Keith was going to go with it.   
“What movies does he even like? I know mamma mia, but that's about it.” Keith and pidge had started to head back to the castle, leaving the others to shop amongst themselves.   
Keith and coran carried extra pillows and blankets to the old dance studio. Coran had asked the two why they were back earlier, anad agreed to help set up. Afterwards , Keith sat in Pidge's hanger with her and burned movies onto the projector and set it up. Once all of the paladins had arrived back at the castle, they exchanged their gifts and sat in the control room, telling allura and coran stories of their days in the garrison. Keith was sitting next to lance, the others not paying attention. Keith tugged on Lance's sleeve.   
“Hey, i forgot something in my room. Will you walk with me?” his voice was low, eyes darting to each paladin for any signs that they were listening. Keith’s eyes spotted pidge, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Lance nodded and walked behind keith.  
“Uh, your room is.. We just passed it.” Keith smiled back at lance.   
“Yeah, but there's something else I want to show you. ``Lance's heart skipped a beat at Keith's smile. His cheeks are gaining a rosy color to them. He muttered an ‘okay’ and kept following keith. Once the two paladins made it to the old dance studio, keith held a hand over lance’s eyes.   
“I know valentine's day is for someone you love, and i love all of you guys like family. But,” keith let the door shut behind him and removed his hands from Lance's eyes.'' I wanted to give you something..more.” Lance looked around the room, hius face unreadable, and his back to keith.   
“I-i..uh, i l-like you, lance. A lot. And I wanted to do something special to tell you. But-``Keith waved his hands in the air as his face turned red. “ i understand if you don't like me ba-” Lance cut Keith off with a short kiss. Lips curling into a soft smile.   
“I like you too.” keith let out the breath he had been holding and pulled lance into a hug. He flopped down onto the pillows with lance screeching as they fall. After that they giggled and watched movies the rest of the night.


End file.
